1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the field of watch band connector assemblies, and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to telescoping, spring-biased pin assemblies for securing a watch bad to a watch case. In one aspect, the present invention relates to an improved watch band wherein the terminal links of the watch band cooperate with the telescoping, spring-biased pin assembly to enable one to readily and efficiently secure a watch band to a watch case via the links of the watch band and the telescoping, spring-biased pin assembly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For many years various means have been proposed for connecting a wrist band or bracelet to a watch case. The connector most commonly used to secure a watch band or bracelet to the watch case of a wristwatch is a telescoping, spring-biased pin. However, problems have been encountered when using the telescoping, spring-biased pin of the prior art for securing a watch band to the watch case because of the case closeness of fit between the watch band and the watch case. Further, because of the difficulties encountered in securing a watch band to a watch case using the telescoping, spring-biased pins of the prior art one must often have a watch band replaced by a jeweler or the like. Even such a skilled person as a jeweler often encountered difficulty in manipulating the prior art spring-biased pin into the proper position with respect to the watch case. Thus, a need has long been recognized for improvement in watch bands and connector assemblies which would allow one to quickly and efficiently change a watch band or bracelet on a wristwatch without the use of specialized instruments.